


there’s a seat waiting

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad pog [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (sub and twitch prime everyone in this story NOW), (this is about characters not actual ppl), (video blogging rpf is only there for visibility), Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Anyways, BAMF Awesamdude, BAMF Ranboo, BUT PLATONIC! - Freeform, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Bashing, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Grayson | Purpled, NORMALIZE PLATONIC PET NAMES >:(, Out of Character, Pet Names, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), WHY ARENT THOSE TAGS¿, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), all of these kids need help, bamf captainpuffy, does the egg exist in this little universe? idk i don’t specify decide what u want, enderpearl the cat :), fran the dog :), kinda???, lets gooooooo, love how i’m a techno apologist but still bash him like there’s no tmr lol, sam and puffy rlly said: GIVE US ALL THE TRAUMATIZED KIDS, they will fight ppl for these kids >:(, yeahhhhh phil and techno aren’t treated well in this :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Puffy and Sam are taking in traumatized kids. They offer Ranboo a place to stay.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Everyone, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, everyone except techno and phil lmao
Series: awesamdad pog [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 36
Kudos: 596





	there’s a seat waiting

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY SEQUEL TO THIS FIC:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146224
> 
> disclaimer: none of the fics in this series are connected unless i say so (which in this case i did) yadadadadasyrysrudtf

As Puffy brushed her fluffy hair in the mirror on her wall, she heard Tubbo and Tommy’s loud laughter echo downstairs. She gave a sigh, a smile appearing on her face.

Sam and Puffy has been raising the two teenagers for around two weeks now, and they had been preparing for their trip to the Arctic for three days. The two adults wanted to ask Ranboo if he wanted to stay with them, not really trusting Phil or Techno whatsoever with that position after recent events.

Puffy was glad that Sam wasn’t injured or worse, especially since he was one of the only friends she trusted. She was glad that he was extremely responsible, since he felt like a slightly younger brother to her.

She guessed that’s what her make-shift family was. Puffy was the older sister who acted like a mom, Sam was the responsible older brother, Tubbo was the sweet middle brother, and Tommy was the wild youngest brother. It was sweet.

There was a spot at the table that was missing, though. A spot that they hoped Ranboo would accept. Of course, they weren’t going to force him. The enderman hybrid was free to make his own decisions, and Puffy and Sam both instantly agreed that they wouldn’t interfere with that.

But, hope was there. And that small amount of hope was, hopefully, not going to be crushed.

In the cabin they all now lived in, there were four bedrooms. One was Sam’s, one was Puffy’s, one had bunk beds for Tommy and Tubbo, and the other was a guest room.

Puffy was hoping that room would soon become Ranboo’s. Maybe Purpled, if he wanted.

Puffy tied her hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs, being met with the sight of Tubbo and Tommy sitting down and talking. They both immediately looked at Puffy, Tubbo giving a smile.

“Are you and Sam about to go?” Tommy asked quickly, picking at his cuticles.

“Yep, Sam’s outside getting his horse ready. Can you guys take care of Fran while we’re gone?”

“We’ll be fine, Puffy,” Tubbo insisted, giving a smile in the sleeping dog’s direction. The large, fluffy Saint Bernard was quietly napping, the yellow collar around her neck shining in the orange-ish lantern lighting of the house.

“Okay. Please remember-”

“Water the carrots and there’s leftover chicken in the fridge, yeah, yeah...” Tommy finished, causing Puffy to smile and roll her eyes.

“Okay, fine. Bye, my ducklings! Love you!” Puffy called as she walked out the door, hearing Tubbo and Tommy call out a response behind her.

-•-•-•-

“Thank _fuck_ , I thought we’d never arrive. Why does Techno live so far in the arctic? He’s half-piglin, I’m shocked he doesn’t hate the cold.”

“Same, in all honesty. I’m guessing he lives so far out because he wants to be an edgy, lone wolf kinda guy,” Sam responded, tying up his horse to a nearby tree. Puffy followed suit, snorting at the other’s statement.

“Guess so,” She muttered, grabbing her satchel and walking over to the cabin. Smoke came out of the chimney, making it look like a calm home. If Puffy didn’t know the man who lived there, she’d think it would belong to some kind lumberjack.

“Okay, remember, try not to get into a yelling match with Phil? Or Techno?” Puffy glanced at Sam, the man in question clenching his fists.

“Fine, fine. But if they insult Tommy-”

“Yeah, I’ll help you in the yelling match if they do that.”

The two finally arrived at the doorstep of Techno’s cabin, Sam giving three hard knocks on the door. They heard a sigh from inside, as well boots hitting wood.

The door opened, the two being greeted by the Blood God himself. He was wearing his usual Arctic Anarchists uniform, the many earrings on his floppy ears shining in the snowy weather.

“Captain? Sam? What are you two doin’ down here? Haven’t seen you guys ever since... you know, what Tommy put as ‘Doomsday,’” Techno questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Just were wondering if we could speak with Ranboo. Just wanna ask him something. Nothing bad, we swear,” Sam said, his own height of 6’2 being able to match Techno’s 6’3. It made Puffy feel a bit less threatened by Techno, especially since she was a full foot shorter than him. Not that she was even properly threatened by him in the first place.

“M’kay. He’s down over there, in his own little hut. He didn’t want to bug me n’ Phil by living with us, so... that little rickety thing was born,” Techno said as he pointed off to the right. Puffy followed his gesture, seeing the hut in the distance.

“Okay, thanks. See ya,” Sam muttered, closing the door on Techno and grabbing Puffy’s arm. The sheep-hybrid tried to stifle her laughter, but ended up snickering.

“You really just shut the door on Mr. Blood God, Sammy Boy,” Puffy continued to laugh, causing Sam to jokingly hit her on the arm.

The two adults began walking towards the shack, seeing the tall, enderman hybrid sitting outside. He was writing in a book of some sort, his tall, lanky frame barely fitting under the small awning of his home.

“Hey, Ranby!” Sam called out, the teenager’s head snapping upwards at the nickname. The two adults were now almost directly in front of Ranboo, keeping a few feet of distance so that they wouldn’t overwhelm him.

“Oh, hi, how’d you get here?” Ranboo quickly asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Techno. Puffy sometimes delivers things to Phil, so she knows where the guy lives,” Sam explained, causing Ranboo to visibly relax.

“Oh, makes sense. Uhm, why are you here? Not trying to be rude, but I’m just kinda curious. Don’t really get visitors.”

“Well... how do I say this without you immediately denying?” Sam muttered to himself, barely audible to Puffy, much less Ranboo.

“We have an extra room in our cabin, and we wanted to know if you’d like to accept that room. Me, Sam, Tommy, and Tubbo are living there, mainly since Phil somewhat abandoned the two. Sam already had an attachment to Tommy and Tubbo, and I think that kids should have a chance to be kids, so we just kind of accidentally took them in, I guess,” Puffy explained, giving a tiny smile.

Ranboo felt conflicted, a short war already starting in his head.

** Techno and Phil had given him a place to stay, why wouldn’t he accept that? **

_ Phil abandoned so many other kids. He had dumped Tommy on the side of the road, and did the same with Tubbo. They didn’t offer you a home, they just let you stay in a shack next to their land. You owe them nothing. _

** He barely knew Puffy and Sam, how could he trust them? **

_ Sam has always been kind to you, no matter the circumstances. He didn’t care about the “traitor” thing. Puffy’s always been nice, as well. Tubbo’s your friend, and Tommy’s a traumatized kid who you haven’t properly talked to in a while. _

“Well...” Ranboo muttered, clenching tighter onto his memory book.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “Once again, you don’t have to accept. It’s just an offer, you can make your decisions.”

The enderman hybrid felt his heart warm at the fact they weren’t pressuring him, a thing that didn’t happen often when it came to social situations. “Actually, I think I might. You guys are neutral, right?”

“Yep. All of us don’t want factions, especially Tommy,” Sam repeated.

“Then... yeah, yeah, that sounds nice,” The teenager sighed, giving a smile to the two adults in front of him.

Puffy’s smile returned, holding out her hand to help the boy up. “Okay, do you want to come down now? You can pack your stuff and come with us.”

“What about Phil and Techno?”

“We can talk to them, okay?” Sam said, patting the teen on the shoulder. “Grab whatever you need, we’ve got two horses worth of storage room.”

Ranboo gave a smile, scrambling up and going inside to grab the few items worth bringing. His armor, weapons, the few pairs of clothing that he owned, and his only pet that was currently alive ( _Enderpearl, a black cat_ ). He quickly scooped up the animal, the cat immediately curling into Ranboo’s arms.

“Oh, you’ve got a pet?” Puffy asked, titling her head as she helped Ranboo carry his things to the horses.

“... Yeah? Is that okay?”

“Oh, yes! It’s perfectly fine, hun. Just didn’t know you had one, is all. At the house, we’ve got a Saint Bernard named Fran. She gets along with pretty much anyone, so don’t worry. What’s their name?”

“Oh, Enderpearl. Don’t know their gender, in all honesty.”

“That’s a cute name, Ranboo,” Puffy commented, helping load the large duffel bag onto the cargo area of the horse armor. “Hopefully Enderpearl doesn’t mind being held for a bit. It’s gonna be a long journey.”

“They’ll be fine. They like curling up with me, I think it’ll be-”

“What is going on out here?” A sudden voice rung out. Puffy and Ranboo turned around, seeing Phil standing there with a look of confusion. “Ranboo, you okay, bud?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” The teen said with a sharp voice, one unfamiliar to Phil. The winged man flinched slightly, an expression of shock appearing on his face.

“Are you sure, mate? You usually aren’t that harsh-”

“I can be as harsh as I want towards a man who _neglects his own children_ ,” Ranboo spat back, his eyes narrowed and his gaze harsh.

Phil rolled his eyes. “Oh god, they fed you that bullshit, too?”

“ _It’s not bullshit, Phil_! It really isn’t! You’ve neglected Tommy time after time, and you’ve done the same to Tubbo! You only ‘ _cared_ ’ about Wilbur because it gave you an excuse to cause destruction. By staying with you, I’m choosing a side. I’m choosing the side of a psychopath and his son. _**That’s not a side I want to be on**_ ,” The teen snapped, hopping onto the back of the horse that Sam was already sitting on.

“Wh-”

Phil didn’t even get a proper word out before snow was being blown in his face by the hooves of a horse.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
